powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Fifth Character
Info Appearance Yung is a handsome young man with slightly curled blond hair as well as light brown eyes. He usually wears a black sweater over a white shirt with dark pants. Personality Yung is usually emotionless and constrains himself from having any friends, preferring to do whatever it takes to not to be associated with others so he doesn't expose his powers. Powers Primordial Dragon Physiology: Yung is the ancestor of all dragons. Due to this beings status, he is far stronger than any dragon or reptilian creature in existence. *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense *Absolute Immortality **Nigh Invulnerability *Divine Slayer *Dragon Creation *Dragon Manipulation *Dragon Physiology *Fear Inducement *Fearful Scream *Omni-Element Manipulation *Prime Being *Primordial Force Manipulation *Absolute Condition *Shapeshifting *Weakness Resistance *Omnilingualism *Supernatural Condition *Thermal Resistance Enhanced Smell: Yung has a very keen sense of smell. He can track other via scent, despite the large distance between them. Enhanced Hearing: Yung possesses exceptionally good hearing. He could hear the sound that the normal people can't hear it. Immense Strength (Human Form): Yung possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue. Supernatural Strength (Dragon form): In his dragon form he possesses seemingly limitless physical strength and is capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains with a single, nonchalant hit. He attack is so powerful that many enemies simply explode when struck. He is able to effortlessly destroy walls and buildings. Overwhelming Speed and Reflexes: Yung was able to complete a 100000 meter dash in an instant during his workout. *'Supernatural Dexterity': Yung is capable of moving any of his limbs at extremely fast speeds without even flinching, not stopping until his target is completely obliterated. *'Supernatural Agility': Yung is perfect at dodging or catching all attacks without even realizing that he's being attacked. A sixth sense developed out of the training he went through; His reflexes render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks at the closest proximity. Immense Stamina: Yung has never been shown to tire out when fighting. Even when unleashing a attack more powerful than a planet-destroying attack, he showed no signs of fatigue. Vacuum Adaptation: '''His body has been shown to survive the effects of a vacuum unscathed. Several factors like a lack of atmosphere are at play here, although he has been unable to be affected by any of them. '''Heat Immunity: He is immune to all types of heat-based attacks. Pain Suppression: 'Before gaining his overwhelming power, Saitama was still able to suppress pain. 'Mythical Plane Lordship: He had dominion over all things magical. Omni-Element Manipulation: Yung is capable of creating and manipulating all elemental forces. Ability Mastery: Yung has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Evolution Instant Learning: Yung can instantly understand the workings of anything no matter how simple or complex. Abilities Dragon Manipulation: Yung can create, manipulate, and destroy dragons. He control them to do his bidding, helping him during situations, using them against foes, and using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. He can see through the dragons' eyes that are controlled allowing them to attack others. *Mind Control - to control various kinds of dragons. *Mind Link - to have mental bond. *Dragon Empathy - to understand/feel their emotions. *Sensory Scrying *Taming - to tame their nature. *Zoolingualism - to allow verbal communication. *Dragon Empowerment Dragon Summoning: Yung can summon dragons/draconic beings from other worlds to help them fight. *Dragon Manipulation *Dragon Magic *Summoning **Conjuration *Theurgy Dragon Creation: Yung can create dragons/draconic beings nothing and bend them to their will, the user can eventually spawn hordes of draconic beings to serve and fight on their behalf. *Dragon Physiology *Dragon Manipulation *Creation *Genesis *Life Creation *Magic **Dragon Magic Draconic Energy Manipulation : Yung can create, shape and manipulate draconic energy, which can be described as a invisible spiritual energy that constitutes the life-force that flows within all dragons and through multiple known dragon worlds. Also can be used to create and manipulate the elements. *Draconic Attacks *Draconic Constructs *Draconic Energy Generation *Dragon Aura *Elemental-Life-Force Constructs of draconic energy. *Manipulate the properties of draconic energy. **Draconic Element Manipulation *Move/lift draconic energy. **Elemental Flight via draconic energy **Matter Surfing by riding draconic energy. *Spiritual Awareness *Dragon Combat *Chi Manipulation - from dragons. Equipment '''Ring of the House: '''The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts